


Lick

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hot Sato/T'Pol PWP drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

For the party, she'd gone with a skirt, so under her tights were hastily shaven legs, red raw. This, combined with the cold of deep space and inadequate ship's heating, turned her legs to gooseflesh, but with T'Pol's hand shivering up her inner thigh, everything was suddenly hot, hot, hot.

Somehow, T'Pol was drunk. Hoshi could tell this by the unusual veridian highlights on her cheeks, just below her eyes. It helped that the random, sloppy kiss in a darkened corner tasted of alcohol and Vulcan. Then, within seconds she couldn't quite remember, her wrists were held and she was dragged into something like a cupboard. In her younger years, she went with dullard girls with nothing between their ears and to much paint on their faces. T'Pol was the polar opposite, intellect radiating from her, and, up close, unplucked eyebrows, but none of that mattered because she was shaking, they both were, and, oh God, she was kneeling before her.

They caught each other's eyes as T'Pol was wrenching her tights and knickers to bunch around her knees, and truth passed through the air, T'Pol was scared and new to this. Despite that, the smell of sex and alien musk was in the air, and it all seemed so inevitable when her head dipped between her legs. Hoshi grasped at her cropped hair when her nose rubbed against her bush, and coherent thought fled her when that tongue flicked against her sensitive skin.

Someone was groaning in an unfeminine manner, quiet and loud all at the same time, and she found it was herself. Halfway through the inexpert, wonderful filling of her with Vulcan tongue, she heard something beautiful, between a sigh and a moan. It carried more emotion than anything T'Pol ever said, and it was the most important event of the evening.

Her cunt was getting over-sensitive with spit and licking and fingers, and so soon her lags were shaking so much. Lights flashed behind her eyes, and she lost it all.

Then, sudden or slow, she was panting happily, sated, and T'Pol silenced her with a kiss that tasted of completion and understanding, for the both of them.


End file.
